


A G X Christmas Carol.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: It's Like The Charles Dickens Novel A Christmas Carol With a G X Twist In It, and In This Fan Fiction Zane Truesdale and Tara Yuki are married with two Children of their own, and the rest of them are also all grown up.





	1. Chapter 1

On a Cloudy Night In Domino City, Snow was falling down on the ground, until the clouds cleared away, a starry night sky and a bright full moon was shining and twinkling brightly, The snowplows were busy clearing the streets, every streetlight had a holiday decor, every store window was also decorated up in holiday decor, but at the Kaiba Dome there was some red hot action, It was a Duel Monsters Tournament, Duelists from all over the world was there, the Audience in the arena was enjoying every moment, there were some wins and some loses, until it was the final round of the Tournament, Zane Truesdale was in the final round of the Tournament, He had survived the First Round of the Tournament with such ease, He also survived the Quarter Final Round, He also survived the Semi-Final Round, Now He was in the Final Round of The Tournament, He was Dueling against a Duelist From The Iraq Team, The Duelist was a male about 18-years-old, He had short dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, He had only one Duel Monster on the field, But Zane had His Cyber-End Dragon, Zane had already got rid of all the other Iraq Team Duelist's Duel Monsters, Trap, and Magic Cards, was about to make his first move. 

"Cyber End Dragon, Finish It!!, Cyber-Lighting Attack", Zane commanded as Cyber-End Dragon attacked the Duelist from the Iraq Team's Duel Monster and won the tournament. 

Zane started doing an interview for a News Broadcast, after that he started walking toward his dressing room, He was at his dressing room, he put his hand on the doorknob of his dressing room, and turned it, he walked into the doorway, was surprised to see his own brother Syrus Flannigan. 

"Hi Zane, that was an Awesome Duel, and an Awesome win too", Syrus said. 

"Thanks", Zane replied not knowing that someone was sneaking up to him. 

"Zane, I've got a surprise for you", Syrus said. 

"Oh, who is it?", Zane asked But Before Syrus could answer, Zane was tackled by a 10-year-old Brown Haired, Purple Eyed Boy. 

"Hi Dad, that was a Great Duel that you did, It was amazing, I can't wait until I'm old enough to Duel Like You and Mom was doing, also Mom Wanted to come too, but She decided to stay home and take care of Serena, it's her heart, It's gone weak again, Right Uncle Syrus, that's way Mom sent me with you, so that the house would be as quiet as possible?", The 10-year-old Boy asked as he looked at Syrus as he was talking to him. 

"Yes she did, Seto", Syrus answered. 

"Oh, Good", Zane said. 

about an hour later there was a knock outside the dressing room door, the door opened, a Security Guard peeked his head in. 

"Excuse Me, Mr. Truesdale, but the boss would like to have a word with you", The Security Guard said. 

"All Right, Thanks, Seto, i'm going to see what the boss wants, then we'll go home to Mom and Serena too", Zane said as he looked at his oldest son. 

"All Right, Dad, Oh and don't forget to tell Uncle Jaden that I say Hi", Seto replied. 

"I will, Oh Syrus, keep an eye on him for me, will you?", Zane asked as he looked at Syrus while he was speaking to him. 

"You Got It, Oh Yeah, Blair, Bianca, and I will be over for the Christmas Party at your house", Syrus answered. 

"Good, I'll let Tara know that", Zane said as he walked out of the dressing room. 

Another hour later Zane was walking down the hallway, he started thinking what did Jaden want to see him, Jaden was now the new President of Kaiba Corp, after Jaden and Tara's Father Seto Kaiba was killed in an Airplane Crash, He was on his way back to Domino City from a Business meeting overseas, until it started raining hard, the Airplane crashed into a mountain, the officer that was at the crash told Jaden and Tara that their father didn't survive the crash, the funeral and burial was a somber one, until the will reading, and in according to the will, Jaden was now the New President Of Kaiba Corp, Zane and Tara had been saving as much money as they can get to pay for their youngest daughter Serena's heart operation, She had a weak heart, and sometimes misses a beat, The Cost of the heart operation was expensive, She was never allowed outside to play or even take part in Duels too, She would sometimes watch from a Safe Distance Her Big Brother Duel, Zane had been dueling but not in any underground Duels, Tara had Forbid Zane from doing underground Duels, also Tara was a world Famous Duel Monsters Novelist, She had been written Duel Monster Stories, One was in the Top Best Sellers List, Until he was standing in front of the front door of the boss's office, He knocked on the front door. 

"Come In", Jaden said from inside the office as Zane opened the door and went inside the office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?", Zane asked as he walked up toward Jaden's Desk. 

Jaden was a lot older, brown haired, brown eyes, he was wearing a suit and tie, he was looking over some paperwork. 

"Oh Yes, I've scheduled some more duels for you to do", Jaden said. 

"Jaden, you know tomorrow is Christmas, and I was wondering if i could have the day off, so that I can spend Christmas with my family?", Zane asked.

"Well, I suppose so, but come back here afterward", Jaden answered as he looked up from his paperwork. 

"Jaden, what's gotten into you, You used to be so Cocky and Thick Headed, and Always Duels for The Sake of Everyone, Remember the Good Old Days When We were Students at Duel Academy?", Zane asked. 

"That's In The Past, Zane, This Is The Present Day, Now Leave Or You'll Spend The Next Christmas By Finding a New Job", Jaden answered in a snarled voice. 

"Yes Sir, Oh By The Way, My Oldest Son Seto Says Hi", Zane said as he started walking out of the office doorway. 

"Bah Humbug", Jaden said to himself. 

About an hour later two men dressed in black suits, ties, black sunglasses walked into the office, they were tall in their mid 20's, brown hair, brown eyes.

"Excuse Us, but we're collecting donations for those less fortunate", one of the two men said. 

"Now How Much can we put you down for?", The Second of the two men asked. 

"Nothing", Jaden answered. 

"Oh, you wished to be Nameless?", The First of the two men asked. 

"No, I wished to be left alone, and by the way, are there any workshops or homeless shelters", Jaden answered. 

"There is", The Second of the two men replied. 

"Good, problem Solved, send them there", Jaden said. 

"But, what if they Refuse and many would rather die", The Second of the two men replied. 

"If They Rather Die, they better do it, and slim down the Population", Jaden said as the two men left. 

Another hour later, Zane, Seto, and Syrus started walking out of the Kaiba Dome, Zane and Seto say their good-byes to Syrus, as they went their separate ways, another hour later Jaden also was heading to his house, about another hour later Jaden arrived at his house, it was in the quiet part of Domino City, He went inside the house, put on his sleeping attire, and started having his dinner, until the fire in the fireplace started dimming down until the dining room was pitch dark, a bright light appeared throughout the Dining Room, Jaden had to shield his eyes, until the bright light vanished, until He was surprised to see His Grandfather Gozoboro Kaiba, He was standing beside the Table. 

"What are you doing here?", Jaden asked. 

"I'm here to see you", Gozoboro Kaiba answered until Jaden noticed the chains around his wrists.

"Why do you wear those chains?", Jaden asked as he pointed to the chains. 

"I wear these chains for all the sins that I've caused, and the very same fate will await you, if you don't change your ways", Gozoboro Kaiba answered. 

"What should I do?", Jaden asked. 

"You will be haunted by three spirits, expect the first one when the clock chimes one, the second when the clock chimes two, and the third when the clock chimes three, Beware", Gozoboro Kaiba answered as he vanished.

The Fire in the Fireplace came back up, Jaden quickly finished his dinner, He went to bed,


	2. The Ghost OF CHRISTMAS PAST The Dark Magician.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden is about to get a Visit from the first of the three Spirits.

Suddenly Jaden Woke up when he heard the clock chimed one, He remembered what he had been told, until a bright light appeared throughout the bedroom, Jaden had to shield his eyes again, until the bright Light Vanished, He was shocked when he saw a Ghost dressed in a purple Robe, on it's head was a Green Wreath. 

"Are You The Ghost Whose Coming was foretold?", Jaden asked as he looked at the Ghost. 

"I am, I am the ghost of Christmas Past The Dark Magician", The Ghost answered. 

"Oh, of long past?", Jaden asked. 

"No, your past, now get up and come with me", The Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician answered. 

Jaden got up from his bed and started walking with the ghost of Christmas Past the Dark Magician, they started walking toward the bedroom window, until the bedroom window started mysteriously opened. 

"Oh No, I'm a human being, I might fall", Jaden said. 

"Take my hand and we will fly", The Ghost Of Christmas Past the Dark Magician replied as he put out his hand to Jaden. 

Jaden took it's hand and they flew out of the window and away from the house, until a bright light appeared, they went into the bright light, Jaden was surprised when they were in Domino City in the past, Jaden saw some of the children, talking, laughing, playing in the snow. 

"These are just shadows of the past, they can't see or hear us", The Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician said until the area changed, Jaden was surprised when he saw Himself and his twin sister Tara Yuki when they were little, they were Exchanging and Opening their Christmas Presents and Showing them to their mother. 

"That's Me, and My Twin Sister Tara, and Our Mom", Jaden said. 

"Yes it is, This was your last Christmas you two had before going to Duel Academy", The Ghost Of Christmas Past The Dark Magician replied. 

"Yes it was", Jaden said until the scene changed.

Jaden was shocked when they were at Duel Academy, He saw Himself and the others when they were young, they were playing in the Snow, They were having a Snowball Fight, They were laughing and Throwing Snowballs at Each-other.

"Hey Over Here", Chazz said until Tara started throwing a Snowball toward Him, until Chazz Ducked, But it hit Chancellor Shepherd Instead. 

"HE DID IT!!!", Tara and The Others said in Unison as They Ran Off. 

Suddenly the Scene Changed, Jaden was surprised to see himself and Alexis Rhodes, they were Grown up, and they were talking to each-other. 

"You told me that we could be married", Alexis said. 

"Yeah, I know, but be patient, We will be married, I promise", Jaden replied. 

"That's what you said a week ago, you have to make a choice, your father's company, or me", Alexis said. 

Jaden didn't say nothing, until Alexis sighed to herself, as she got up. 

"So I guess that's it, Oh Here, I don't need this anymore", Alexis said as she took off her engagement ring and gave it to Jaden and walked away from him. 

Jaden couldn't believe what he had just witness, he sat down until he realized that he was sitting on the bed, he realized that he was back in his bedroom, he went back to bed.


	3. The Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician Girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden is about to get a visit from The Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician Girl, He gets to see Zane and His Family, and We're introduced to Zane and Tara's Youngest Daughter.

Another hour later Jaden woke up when he heard the clock chimed three, He waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, waited, Nothing happened, until Jaden smelled something wonderful, he started following the smell down the hallway, down the stairs, until he was in the dining room of the house, he was surprised to see the dining room table was a Christmas Feast, Until he saw a person standing in front of the Table. 

"Who are you?", Jaden asked as he looked at the person. 

"I am the ghost of Christmas Present The Dark Magician Girl", The Ghost answered. 

"Oh I see", Jaden said until the Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician Girl started walking toward him. 

"Now Follow Me", The Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician Girl said. 

Jaden started following the Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician Girl, until the scenery changed, Jaden was surprised to see Domino City and It was Christmas Morning, He saw His Employer Zane Truesdale, he was walking on the sidewalk, He wasn't alone, he was with his 10-year-old son Seto Truesdale, Zane was carrying a bag that had a Christmas Turkey.

"Dad, this is going to be the best Christmas Dinner", Seto said as he walked with his dad. 

"It will be", Zane replied as they walked in front of a Local Drug Store. 

Zane saw Jessie Anderson standing in the ally of the Drug Store, out of the corner of his eye. 

"Seto, we're going to take a little detour, Then we'll go home to Mom and Serena", Zane said as he looked at Seto. 

"All Right Dad", Seto replied as he followed his dad into the Ally. 

Zane and Jessie say hello to each-other, until Jessie was about to give something to Zane, until Zane cleared his throat and pointed to Seto. 

"Hey, Ember has made some chocolate chip cookies, why don't you go in and have some with a glass of milk, and She'll give you a box of them to take home with you", Jessie said. 

"Oh Boy, May I Dad, Please?", Seto asked as he looked at Zane with his purple eyes sparkling.

"Yes you may, Just Remember to Thank Ember for the cookies", Zane answered. 

"I will Dad", Seto said as he rushed inside the house that was behind the drug store. 

After Seto had left, Zane looked at Jessie, He looked at Zane, they looked around the Ally to see if anyone else was watching them, when the coast was clear, Jessie took out a brown paper bag that had Serena's heart medicine in it, and Gave it to Zane, he took out a brown paper bag that had some money in it and gave it to Jessie, they both made an exchange.

"My Boss would be so furious with me, if he finds out that I've been doing business after hours", Jessie said. 

"Don't worry, I won't say a word about it, Just as You won't say a word to Tara about Me doing Underground Dueling Behind Her Back", Zane replied. 

"I won't, oh by the way, changing the subject, How's Serena doing, You know that Medicine won't control her heart forever?", Jessie asked. 

"Oh, She's doing OK", Zane answered. 

"Good, Oh have you heard about the rest of the Gang, are they coming over for the Christmas Party, I would Love to go, but Ember is having her Family Over, and She wants me to be with her", Jessie said. 

"Well, Bastion is doing OK, He's giving a Lecture at the University, Chazz is busy with the Princeton Company, and the others is doing fine, and they won't be coming to the Christmas Party", Zane replied. 

"So I guess it's just going to be You, Tara, Seto, Serena, Syrus, Blair, and Bianca", Jessie said. 

"Yes it is, Also Seto and Bianca is going to Sing a Christmas Carol We Three Kings, They've been Practicing It All Month, and Tara has been working with them too, and writing Her Latest Duel Monster Story too", Zane replied. 

"Oh, that would be wonderful", Jessie said. 

About an hour later Seto came out of the house, he had a box of Chocolate Chip Cookies, Zane say good-bye to Jessie, as they went out of the Ally and continued walking toward their house, About an hour later they arrived at the house which is at the Normal part of Domino City, They went inside the house, They saw Tara in the Kitchen, She was a lot older, wearing a nice outfit. 

"Mom, I helped Dad pick out a Turkey", Seto said with a big smile on his face. 

"Oh That's Good, Why don't you go up-stairs and get your sister, you know the rules, right?", Tara asked as she put the Turkey in the deep freeze. 

"I know Mom, no lights on, no excitement", Seto answered as he went up the stairs. 

After Seto had went up the stairs, Zane noticed something was bothering his wife. 

"Tara, is something bothering you?", Zane asked. 

"I went to the publisher this morning, to get my latest story published", Tara answered. 

"And what did he say?", Zane asked. 

"He Rejected It, he said that it would be too scary and dark", Tara answered. 

"Isn't it the one about the two Duel Monster Duelist named Zen and Lora that were in love with each-other, and working as a Duel Monster Team, until Zen was being called to fight in a war, but Lora begged him not to go, until Zen told her that he'll come back to her, Until Lora got word that Zen had been taken prisoner by a Wicked Baron Warlord that Uses Duel Monsters to Fight instead of People, She had to brave many dangers to Rescue Him, I don't think it's too Scary and Dark", Zane said not knowing that someone was listening to them. 

"Mommy's Stories is Good, Even the part of When Lora had rescued an elderly old woman dressed in a black cloak that was crossing a street when a runaway horse-drawn carriage was heading right toward her, Until The Elderly Old Woman Dressed In a Black Cloak was transformed Into a Beautiful Fairy-Type Duel Monster Name Lisandra, and In Return For Lora's Courage and Bravery, Lisandra gave Lora the Bright sword of Light, that would Light the way through a Dark Maze that's surrounding a tall dark mountain, That's my Favorite Part", a voice said until Zane and Tara looked, they saw their youngest 8-year-old daughter named Serena, she was wearing Kapri shorts, shirt, she was standing on the bottom of the stairs with her big brother. 

"How long have you two been standing there?", Zane asked. 

"When you and Mom was talking about the story", Serena answered.

"Oh I see, Well, we better get ready, Syrus, Blair, and Bianca would be here soon", Zane said as they started getting ready. 

Another hour later Syrus, Blair, and their 6-year-old daughter Bianca, they went inside the house, They sat down at the table, prayer was said, before they started having dinner, Zane had something he wanted to say, he gently tapped the side of his glass with his fork, until Tara, Seto, Serena, Syrus, Blair, and Bianca was looking at him, as Zane Cleared His throat, when everyone was quieted down. 

"I think it's only right that I should give a Toast, so Here's to Jaden Yuki the founder of this wonderful feast", Zane said until Tara put her glass down and snorted. 

"The Founder of the Feast Indeed, Why If He was Standing right outside that door, I would give him something to Feast on and I'll bet He'll Choke on It", Tara said in a snarled voice. 

"Now, Tara, Our Guests, The Children, Christmas Day", Zane replied in a firm voice. 

"Well, I'll do It, and I hope that he has a Merry Christmas Too, i have no doubt", Tara said.

"Good", Zane replied. 

"And God Bless Us Everyone", Serena said as they continued eating. 

Another hour later they were gathered in the den of the house, Seto and Bianca was standing in the center of the Den, and Syrus was at the Piano. 

"And Now For Your Entertainment", Seto said. 

"We Will Be Singing The Christmas Carol", Bianca said. 

"We Three Kings, With Bianca's Father Syrus Flannigan Accompanying Us On The Piano", Seto said. 

"So Enjoy The Performance", Bianca and Seto said in unison as Zane, Tara, Serena, and Blair started clapping. 

Syrus started playing the Piano. 

"We Three Kings Of Orient At",   
"Bearing Gifts We've Traveled So Far",   
"Field And Fountain",   
"Moor And Mountain",   
"Following Yonder Star", 

"O, Star Of Wonder, Star Of Night",   
"Star Of Royal Beauty Bright",   
"Westward Leading, Still Proceeding",   
"Guide Us To Thy Perfect Light", 

"they're amazing, aren't they", Bianca whispered. 

"yeah they are, I've been working with them on this all month", Tara whispered. 

"Born A King On Bethleham's Plain",   
"Gold I Bring To Crown Him Again",   
"King For Ever, Ceasing Never",   
"Over Us All To Reign", 

"O Star Of Wonder, Star Of Night",   
"Star Of Royal Beauty Bright",   
"Westward Leading, Still Proceeding",   
"Guide Us To Thy Perfect Light", 

"Frankincense to offer have I",   
"Incense owns Deity nigh",   
"Prayer and Praising, All Men Raising",   
"Worship Him, God most High", 

"O Star Of Wonder, Star Of Night",   
"Star Of Royal Beauty Bright",   
"Westward Leading, Still Proceeding",   
"Guide Us To Thy Perfect Light", 

"Myrrh is mine",   
"It's better perfume breathes",   
"A Life giving Gloom",   
"Sorrowing, Sighing, Bleeding, Dying",   
"Sealed in the stone cold tomb", 

"O Star Of Wonder, Star Of Night",   
"Star Of Royal Beauty Bright",   
"Westward Leading, Still Proceeding",   
"Guide Us To Thy Perfect Light", 

"Glorious Now, Behold Him arise",   
"King and God And Sacrifice",   
"Al-Le-Lu-La, Al-Le-Lu-la",   
"Heaven To Earth Replies", 

"O Star Of Wonder, Star Of Night",   
"Star Of Royal Beauty Bright",   
"Westward Leading, Still Proceeding",   
"Guide Us to Thy Perfect Light".

Another hour later, Zane, Tara, Serena, and Blair started clapping, as Seto and Bianca started bowing to them, Until Serena started coughing and wheezing, had her hand on her heart, until Zane quickly picked her up and rushed her up the stairs, while Tara made a Beeline toward the Medicine Cabinet and grabbed Serena's heart Medicine, Meanwhile Jaden had been watching everything, He just couldn't believe it, He didn't even know that Tara and Zane's youngest daughter was sick, He wished he could've done something, He wished he could do something to help them.

"I never knew their youngest daughter was sick, She's so much like her mother, and so does the boy Seto, he's also like his mother, except they both have Zane's eye color", Jaden said. 

"Oh Yes, and They're one of many", The Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician Girl replied until Jaden noticed two other children were standing on either side of her. 

"Who are they?", Jaden asked as he pointed to the two children. 

"This boy is Selfishness, and This Girl is Greed", The Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician Girl answered. 

"But What do they have to do with me?", Jaden asked.

"Are There Any Workshops Or Homeless Shelters", The Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician Girl answered with a snarled voice. 

"What About Little Serena, what's going to happen to her?", Jaden asked. 

"If These Shadows Remained Unchanged, Then That Little Girl Will Die, But If She Has to Die, She Better Do It, and Slim Down The Population", The Ghost Of Christmas Present The Dark Magician Girl answered. 

"Oh No, No, No!!!", Jaden said until he realized that he was all alone.


	4. The Ghost Of Christmas Future.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaden is about to Receive a Visit from The Ghost Of Christmas Future.

Suddenly Jaden Looked Around, He was waiting for the next Ghost to appear, until a Thick Fog started coming toward Him, Jaden started running as fast as he can, away from the Thick Fog, until the Thick Fog Covered him up, Every-Time He was Running, He was right back where he started, He continued running until he bumped into something or someone dressed all in a black cloak, and was wearing a black hood to cover his head and face. 

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Future?", Jaden asked as he looked at the person dressed in a black cloak. 

The Ghost of Christmas Future slowly nodded it's head and started pointing to the direction, Jaden started following the Ghost Of Christmas Future, Until they were standing Outside Zane and Tara's House, Jaden was surprised to find himself back at their house. 

"Why have you brought me here?", Jaden asked as he looked at the Ghost Of Christmas Future. 

The Ghost Of Christmas Future Slowly Pointed To The Window, Jaden started walking toward the window and Looked inside, He saw Tara, Syrus, and Blair, they were inside the house, getting it ready for a wake, Until Jaden looked at a Picture that was hanging above the fireplace, It was a Picture of Serena Truesdale, on the Picture was some writing on it, 

"Rest In Peace, Serena Truesdale", The words said. 

"Oh No, Not Little Serena, Not Her", Jaden said. 

"I'm sure glad that Seto and Bianca is staying over at Blair's Parents House", Syrus said. 

"Yeah, I think it's best, and besides I think It's better for Zane too, He hasn't been the same since this tragic thing happened", Tara replied. 

"Oh, where's Zane now?", Blair asked. 

"He said that he was getting ready, He's been up-stairs for over an hour and a half", Tara answered. 

"Oh I see, well I hope he gets done soon before we begin", Syrus said until they heard muffled gun shots up-stairs. 

"What was that?", Blair asked. 

"I don't know, could it be the weather outside", Syrus answered. 

"No, I don't think so, I think It's, Oh No, Zane!!!", Tara said as she rushed up the stairs followed by Syrus and Blair they were running right behind her. 

They rushed up the stairs like a roaring hurricane, Until They rushed into the master bedroom, They saw Zane's lifeless body laying on the floor, They saw a Pistol Gun laying a few feet away from him, They've also found a letter that was laying on the table, they hadn't had time to read it. 

"Blair, Quick, Call 911", Syrus said as he looked at his wife. 

"All Right", Blair replied as she rushed to the telephone, while Tara and Syrus was trying to Revive Zane. 

They were doing CPR on Him, Tara would be pushing on his chest, while Syrus was Breathing through Zane's mouth, They were doing it for over an hour, until the Paramedics arrived, Tara started reading the letter that Zane had wrote, While the Paramedics were working on Zane.

"Tara, i'm sorry that i should write this letter, but if you're reading this, then it means that I've taken my own life, please take good care of yourself, and Seto too, I'll be with our daughter soon, and don't forget and always remember that I love you so much, your loving husband, Zane", the letter read. 

Tara was stunned after reading the letter, She decided not to tell the others about it,


End file.
